Wanting Him
by naruto0616
Summary: I knelt down beside him and rested my chin on the bed. “Please don’t take him away from me,” I slowly said, under my breath. [SasuNaru][Yaoi oneshot][Naruto's POV]


Wanting him

"Sir, you can't g in there," a man in a white coat said, grabbing my arm.

"No, I promised I'd never leave his side, I promised!" I screamed ripping my arm out of his grasp.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and slowly whispered, "I'm sorry but he's in the ER right now. How about you come back tomorrow?"

I tilted my head down toward the floor, "Thank you." I slipped past him and walked through the twin doors and headed home.

On the way, the storm clouds sparked a flash ad rain drops fell gently on the ground. I rubbed my eyes, when they stung, but they still hurt.

When I reached my door, it was pouring out side, so, I hurriedly rushed inside and ran to my room.

I threw off my wet clothes, changed into my PJ's and hoped into bed. I rolled over and over till I stared at my ceiling. My gaze was caught by my ramen poster. "Now I remember; that's how it all started…"

"_Hey, Dope, you said you needed to talk," a raven haired boy said, sitting next to me._

"_Oh, Sasuke, um, can we talk somewhere else," I said slightly blushing._

"_Fine. Where would you like to talk now?"_

"_How about by the white birch tree, by the river." _

_I watched him walk off toward the river. I ate my ramen hurriedly and ran after him…_

I rolled over on my side and remembered what I told him…

"_Um, Sasuke, I um--"_

_For a blunt moment I felt my lips warm up. Firm arms wrapped around my waist. A hand slowly made its way towards my upper thigh. A wet tongue casually made its way into my mouth. My tongue eventually gave in, allowing his tongue full control. _

_When this sensation left, I opened my eyes to see Sasuke smiling brightly at me._

"_Is that what you wanted to say?" he said coolly._

_I nodded my head…_

I smiled and sat up in my bed. I looked the window and noticed the sun was halfway in the sky. I must have doused off. I thought.

I threw my feet over the bed and stretched. Hopping off, I picked up some used clothes off the floor and got dressed. I turned to my dresser to put on my head band but my gaze was caught by my reflection.

I don't know if it was the lack of sleep but my eyes were red. I blinked a couple of times to get rid of the sharp stings but it just made it worst. Walking to the bathroom, I tripped on an old certain of instant ramen. I swore at it because it caused me to bang into the bathroom door.

I turned on the tap water in the sink and splashed it on my face. My stinging eyes cooled down tremendously like Australia during the ice age.

I wiped my face with my towel off the rack. I went back into the living room, being cautious of the old ramen cups and ran out the door.

I ran down the main street towards the hospital. When I saw it growing bigger over the horizon, I felt my lips curl into a slight smile.

"Am I allowed to see him, now?" I asked, out of breath, to the nurse behind the desk.

"Oh, Naruto, yes you may go see him. He's in room--"

I didn't hear the rest. I didn't need to know anyway. He's always sent to the same room every time he comes here.

I ran fast down the hall, barley dodging the passerby's along the way. When I got to his room, my body suddenly stopped. I clenched my fists tight till they turned white as a ghost. I gently turned the handle of the door and pushed it open.

When I walked inside, I quietly closed the door. I turned my gaze towards the bed.

The room was dark, so, the only soars of light was from the window which shined down on his slowly breathing body.

His face and arms were only showing above the light blue covers, but I could tell he barred more scares.

I walked up to his bed and softly touched his arm. They were covered with bandages; so was partly his face.

I knelt down beside him and rested my chin on the bed. "Please don't take him away from me," I slowly said, under my breath.

I felt a movement on the bed and I jolted up.

His eyes were starring blankly at me. He raised my hand and gently caressed my cheek.

I leaned into it and softly touched his hand.

"Hey, how long have I been out?"

"Three days," I said unsteady.

I saw him clench his hands into a fist. "Why are you crying, Naruto?"

I rubbed my eyes. I hadn't noticed I was crying. "Because, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." My body shook when I felt his hand grab my arm.

He pulled me closer and stared into my eyes. "You're here now aren't you?"

I smiled. Then I smiled even harder when he firmly kissed me on the lips. I pulled away. "I love you."


End file.
